


Don't Rain On My Parade

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Semi Public Sex, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: After a tiring work week and an even worse heat wave, Peter and Wade decide to treat themselves to a date day outside of the city. What could possibly go wrong?Written for Spideypool Big Bang 2017!





	Don't Rain On My Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :D  
> Here's something nice coming up to sweeten your weekend, have fun reading <3

  
(artwork by the wonderful, talented [glitchdraws](https://www.instagram.com/glithchdraws/) <3)

 

Peter fought a sigh and tried to ignore the honking all around as the dense city traffic had them trapped at snail's pace.  
“Ugh, I’m sorry that I got you here, sweetie,” Wade sighed and rolled his shoulders, making his neck crack. Peter glanced over and noticed how much more relaxed his lover looked, even though his shoulders were still tense.  
The past few weeks had been rough on Wade, he'd been on a job that didn't quite go the way he planned and he had to hunt his target down. Peter didn't ask too many questions, never did, because Wade had his reasons for doing his job the way he did. Still, the younger man noticed how tired he seemed.

Wade had returned home last night, climbing in through the window of their shared apartment as usual. After sleeping in until noon, they both decided they needed a day out to recharge their batteries.  
Peter had the day off from uni and his next courses wouldn't start until the afternoon of the next day, so they packed a picnic basket full of delicious snacks and Wade got them a rental car – of course a striking red sports model – to drive out of the city.

Now they were crawling along the packed streets, the picnic basket sitting in the back seat. Peter was glad that he'd remembered to put ice packs all around their food to keep it cooled.  
“It's not your fault the streets are so full. With these temperatures, people wanna get out and cool down,” Peter answered, sighing when a man on a motorcycle cut past them, swivelling through the packed streets at a dangerous pace.  
“Well, it was kinda my idea to take a rental car. At least the AC's good,” Wade said, turning the temperature down a bit more.  
“It was a good idea, taking my webs would just have me sweating my clothes through.”  
“Mh, and sweating is only good when it's done without clothes,” Wade countered with a wink in Peter's direction, making the younger man grin.

For the last one and a half weeks the whole city had been in the grip of a gruelling heat wave, temperatures staying up even throughout the night. Weather forecasts on TV and the radio have announced thunder and rain three times now, promised the temperatures to go down, but exactly nothing happened. So of course people would leave their stuffy homes for the parks and pools all around or even get away further for a weekend.  
Peter thought he'd been smart enough to choose a place about a three hour drive away, getting them out of the crammed city centre altogether. But it seemed now that the whole city has had the same idea, leaving them in a traffic jam in the brooding heat.

After a while Peter noticed Wade’s leg bouncing up and down and his fingers drumming on the steering wheel impatiently, so he suggested they’d change seats. It wasn’t like all the other cars were going anywhere fast, giving them plenty of time to get out and switch places.

 

“Hey, we should get a car, like, our own car,” Wade suddenly said and Peter looked over to him for a moment.  
“But we never really need one in the city,” the younger man mentioned and carefully switched lanes and found his place in a long line of cars waiting at a traffic light. He only ever made his driver's license to help out aunt May, drive her to her appointments and do the shopping for both of them, so she wouldn't have to bother. They had kept uncle Ben's old car and only used it every now and then.  
Peter even felt a bit rusty now that he sat in such a modern car. He just hoped the on-board monitor and navigation system would leave him be and not flash any warnings at him that he didn't know how to deal with.

“Yeah, but we could drive around a bit, you know. And we wouldn’t have to use your webs for everything. And … well, it's pretty fucking sexy to see you drive,” Wade replied, his voice dark and raspy, making Peter shiver ever so slightly. He saw Wade fidget in his seat until he could pull a gun from the back pocket of his jeans and toss it under his seat. Peter really hoped he’d remember to pick it up later. “So not comfy for long drives,” Wade just commented before lounging back into the leather seat.  
“I guess it would be nice to have our own car. You could drive home instead of getting through public transport when you return from work,” Peter said, seeing Wade nod. He knew that the Merc didn't like being around a lot of people, mostly because the inevitable stares and whispers that followed when someone saw his face. And even though he was quite erratic, Peter knew that Wade was a surprisingly good driver, could in fact drive almost anything in or out of combat situations.  
“And we got a parking lot to our apartment that we never use. And yet we pay for it.”  
“What a waste,” Peter agreed, mostly because he liked the idea of them having a car. It was a bit silly, but he liked them doing domestic things, and plan for the future. This always made his heart flutter.  
“So, we're getting a car?”  
“Alright, but let's be careful about what we choose. It should last a while.”  
“Aw, Petey, always the adult of us,” Wade laughed, patting the electronics of the car. “I thought more about one like this. But who knows, maybe I like having one of those massive mom-vans. And jeans that reach all the way to my nipples. Fuck yeah.”  
“I thought you liked having massive things.”  
“If they’re in your pants, sure,” Wade shot back with a grin and nodded along to the song on the radio.

 

After the three hours that were originally planned for the whole trip they'd only just made it out of the city.  
“Petey, I don’t think we’re gonna make it before that storm hits,” Wade murmured, leaning forward to peer through the windshield up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly gather.  
“It’s probably just a bit of rain, no big deal. We’ll find a tree and I’ll make us a nice big web to have the picnic on.”  
“You’re such an optimistic cutie today. Well, if we do get into the big downpour we might as well enjoy that, too, and get naked! It’ll be warm enough even in the rain.”  
Peter snickered, shooting a side glance at the navigation system that told him they were on the right way.

He noticed the clouds above them looking heavier by the second and wondered if today would be their unlucky day and the storm finally came.  
The second he'd finished that thought, the first drops of rain landed on the windshield.  
“Maybe we can have a picnic indoors?” Wade asked as Peter steered them onto a less packed road instead of the highway, mainly because he didn't feel experienced enough to drive fast on wet streets and there was no opportunity to switch with Wade again.  
“I don’t think there’s much around where we’re going...”  
“Well, well, Petey, did you plan on taking me to a secluded place for some nice outdoor sexytime?”  
“It’s not like I planned on it ...” the younger man smirked and heard his lover laugh happily.

“Maybe it’ll clear up still ...” Wade mused while playing Candy Crush on his phone. By now he’d seemed content with waiting for his surprise, his mood apparently not effected by the gloomy sky above.  
Just as Peter was about to answer and maybe just reveal their destination, a loud rumbling to the right side of the car sent a heap of mud and rocks onto the road, leaving behind a slope where there had been a steady incline to a small forest.  
“Oh, come on!” Peter complained, before hitting the gas, hoping he could leave this part of the road quickly. More obstacles slid onto the street little by little and eventually Peter slowed down, contemplating driving back and cancelling their picnic date once and for all.

Just when Peter’d accepted his defeat, a tree broke apart under the heavy downpour and wind, smashing onto the road right behind the car. Since the radio signal had long vanished, silence stretched on for a moment.  
“Oh no, oh why! We’re so very trapped!” Wade squealed hysterically, flailing his hands around.  
“We can just lift the car over the tree. Come on,” Peter laughed, playfully shoving Wade’s shoulder. The Merc grinned but kept seated firmly on the passengers side.  
“Or! Or-“  
Wade’s hand caught Peter’s and pulled it away from the door he was about to open, deft fingers gently closing around the younger man's wrist.  
“We could just stay here and wait for that terrible storm to pass,” he proposed, his tone hushed like he’d just revealed a secret.  
“In the car?”  
“Yeah? Why not? There’s enough snacks and when do we get to enjoy a nice car like this?”  
Peter sighed, wanting to get out of this storm but at the same time having absolutely no desire for getting drenched to the bone. Which would happen within a second as soon as he stepped outside.  
“Maybe it'll clear up soon …” the hero murmured, finding his lover grinning wide at him.  
“Aaaw yeaaaah, I know you want it, let's pop some bottles!”  
With that Wade referred to the two bottles of soda Peter had packed, taking them out of the box and letting the caps plop open. They let the bottle clink together and sipped away at the cold liquid.  
“Mh, nice. For our next date day, let’s get locked up in the mall at night,” Wade mused, reaching back to look through the remaining contents of the basket. He pulled out a plastic container of strawberries and grinned when he picked one out and reached over to run the cool, slightly wet fruit over Peter's lips.  
The young hero smirked and parted his lips, letting himself be fed.  
“Good?“ Wade asked, his eyes searing, making Peter want to squirm in his seat. He had to subtly clear his throat before answering.  
“Very good, yeah.“

“Looks like we’re gonna be here a while,” Wade mentioned, his thumb following the line of Peter's lower lip, a barely-there smirk playing around the corner's of his mouth when he noticed Peter's breath hitch. Wade's eyes were as innocent as possible, his smile growing, and Peter found himself returning it without having to think about it. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, the steady drum of the rain the perfect background for the soft atmosphere between them.

“Wanna fuck?”

Peter groaned loudly, but couldn’t fight the laugh that bubbled up inside him when Wade guffawed. Still, his hands were gentle when he pulled Peter in and kissed his cheek loudly.  
“Fucking hell, Wade! How about some romance?!”  
The Merc sighed heavily under the light hit Peter delivered to his shoulder, pressing one hand to his heart in a mock hurt expression.  
“I am so very sorry, oh wonderful love of my life. Of course I meant to express my searing desire for you differently. I just can’t control myself whenever I look into your eyes shining with nothing but love and adoration for humble me-“  
”Oh god,” Peter sighed, rolling his eyes playfully while still grinning.  
“So, I hereby officially ask you, would you consider letting me make sweet love to your voluptuous behind?”  
“It's not voluptuous. And can't you be a little bit romantic?”

“That was fucking romantic as shit, what are you complaining about?” Wade giggled, hauling Peter over onto his lap while pushing himself underneath him into the driver's seat, snorting out a laugh when the younger man’s butt hit the horn. Still snickering against Peter's shoulder, Wade slung both arms around Peter, pulling him into a close hug and hiding his face from the younger man's gaze.  
“I'm sorry I'm such a weirdo sometimes. You still up for it, right?”  
Peter's smile softened and he dipped his head to press a gentle kiss to Wade's head, letting the pads of his fingers gently stroke over Wade's neck. The Merc was always so self-conscious, no matter how many times Peter told him he loved every aspect of him. But after the years they'd been together, Peter noticed Wade let his guard down more and more, being dorky and making his jokes without worrying. But sometimes, like now, when the atmosphere shifted to something more gentle between them, the older man still doubted himself.  
“Of course. And you know I love your weirdness,” Peter replied without missing a beat, tipping Wade's head up to kiss him.  
“Mmh, I'm glad,” the older man hummed into the kiss, wiggling around until he was more comfortable on the seat with Peter snugly in his lap.

“We could also get out. I can make a net, there’s much more space ...” Peter offered, watching as Wade slid his hands under the hem of his shirt, pushing it up slowly. He wanted to take Wade's clothes off as well, but the Merc was faster, pulling Peter's shirt over his head and throwing it to the side.  
“Nah, this is cool, too. Fucking in a Ferrari is on my bucket list,” he replied happily, latching onto Peter's neck to such a hickey onto his skin, teasingly licking the bruising spot when he was done.  
“That's very specific,” Peter murmured, tilting his head to the side to give Wade more to work with when the older man bit his shoulder.  
“Well, I know what I want. There's also a thing about a firetruck and a jet plane. We gotta work on that.”  
“Let’s just concentrate on this time, yeah?” Peter replied with a little giggle that quickly dissolved into a gasp when Wade pushed him back to suck one of his nipples into his mouth, tongue rubbing over the sensitive nub.  
“Good call. Gonna do that, boss.” Wade’s voice sounded muffled on Peter’s chest and the younger man finally got to tug up Wade’s shirt, the Merc being busy opening Peter’s pants. His fingers dipped under the waistband of Peter's boxers, gripping his butt and massaging it roughly.  
“Gonna help me with these?” Wade asked against Peter's shoulder, tugging at the hem of his jeans. Peter hummed and reached back to push his pants down as well as his underwear, Wade working them over his lower legs then.  
“I love our teamwork,” he commented, squirming around under Peter to push his own pants down and kicking them off over the pedals of the car.

A small tube of lube suddenly appeared in Wade's hands and he wiggled it around to gesture for Peter to unscrew the cap.  
“Where did you keep this?” Peter asked, his eyes fluttering shut when Wade nibbled at the pulse point on his neck, his fingers shaky as he took the cap off, throwing it onto the dashboard behind himself.  
“Put it in the box when you weren't looking. It's nice and cold.”  
A second later, before Peter could utter much more than a gasp, Wade's slick, cold fingers were on his entrance, making him jolt. He pushed the pad of his index finger in and kept on going steadily until the whole digit sunk into Peter’s body smoothly.  
“Good?”  
“Mmmh,” Peter just sighed, already rocking his hips back and forth impatiently. He furrowed his brows, concentrating on the stretch so that he wouldn't hurt himself by moving so soon.  
“God, I love this ... the way you feel around my fingers ... you’re shaking,” Wade added with a dark chuckle and Peter felt his face heat up, a blush creeping onto his skin. He huffed, leaning forward to kiss Wade, partly to keep him from talking. Wade loved dirty talk, and to some extend Peter joined him with it every so often. But most of the time the Merc’s commentary made Peter blush and whine, kicking his body into overdrive and making him desperate.  
As soon as he pushed a second, then a few seconds later a third finger in, Wade found Peter’s prostate, massaging the rough pads of his fingers over it. Peter sobbed and jolted like he’d been hit with electricity, moaning loudly and throwing his head back.

“Yeah, let me hear you,” Wade growled into his ear, fingers pushing hard into Peter, who shook so hard that even his breaths came uneven. He was dangerously close, unable to keep his hips from moving, his leaking cock rubbing against Wade’s stomach.  
“Wait, let me ... I wanna ...,” he gasped, struggling to hold onto Wade’s wrist to pull his fingers out, goosebumps covering his skin at the slick feeling. Wade held onto his hips carefully when Peter turned around, waiting on Wade’s lap while the older man slicked himself up. It’d be a tight fit since both of them had been so impatient, and Peter bit his lip, nodding when Wade promised him to go slow.  
“Tell me if you need a break,” Wade panted, pushing into Peter’s body gently, but without hesitation. Again Peter could only nod, but didn’t stop Wade until their hips were flush against each other, both of them shivering.

A low, deep sigh rumbled through Wade’s chest, a sound so absolutely content as he wrapped both arms around Peter’s body, holding him close. The younger man smirked, leaning back and letting his head drop back over Wade’s shoulder.  
“You okay?”  
Wade’s breath tickled his neck, warm and familiar just like his lips kissing the same spot gently.  
“Give me a minute,” Peter replied, barely whispering, not because he was in pain but because he wanted to savor the moment. Wade peppered kisses along his neck and shoulders and Peter felt his smile, wandering over all the sensitive places only he knew about.

Thunder rolled over their car, the noise drowning out Peter’s moan when he started to move his hips, just rocking himself back and forth. Wade let him lead for long minutes, breathing hot and increasingly heavy on his neck, biting gently when he couldn’t hold back anymore.  
“Move, please,” Peter whispered into the dark, closing his eyes briefly. They flew open again when Wade grabbed him, lifting him off and pulling him back down again.  
“Good?” Wade checked, sounding out of breath even though they were barely moving.  
“Yes … more,” Peter gasped, his hand fumbling about, unsure where to hold on, until he reached the roof of the car, his bare fingers sticking to it.  
“Don't break anything,” Wade teased, forcing Peter's hips down faster and holding him on his lap, making the younger man a shivering panting mess, dizzy with how full he felt.  
The rain drummed harder onto the car now and the wind had picked up, jolting the vehicle from the driver's side every few seconds.  
“You wanna move, my love? Wanna make me feel real good?”  
“I can't,” Peter wheezed, his head spinning, so so close from just sitting there filled to the brim.  
“Yes you can, Sweetheart. Come on, move for me,” Wade cooed, his voice rough but his  
words so soft and gentle that they drew a whimper from Peter's lips. Squeezing his eyes shut and gasping in shuddering breaths, Peter started rolling his hips, eventually bucking up and down slowly, his whole body caught in almost violent shudders every few seconds.

 

“Fuck yeah... now lean against the steering wheel,” Wade urged, his hips lazily pumping against Peter’s. The hero reached out and clamped his fingers around the leather of the steering wheel. He was mindful enough to avoid the horn this time and really hoped nobody would find them.  
His lover really got into it then, putting a little bump to each of his thrusts, making sure Peter was feeling his every move.  
“Mmmmmhguh ...” was all he could utter, meaning to tell Wade how good he felt. Peter sighed, leaning his forehead on the steering wheel and just about holding back from biting into it when Wade found an especially good angle.

 

“Wouldn’t it be awesome if we had a convertible?”  
Peter slowly opened his eyes, blinking to clear his mind a little. He was used to Wade talking during sex, but sometimes it took his brain a bit to catch up.  
“To … get all soaked in the rain?”  
“We’re already wet, it’s no big deal.” Wade smirked, his hand rubbing soothing circles onto Peter’s stomach, every now and then dipping down to give his aching cock a few strokes.  
“This is crazy ...” Peter mumbled, feeling his skin heat up when Wade held his hips, thrusting up into Peter with even movements, brushing up against his prostate just right.  
“Crazy good?”  
“Yeah,” Peter giggled, his laugh quickly turning into a breathy moan. The view onto the road through the windshield made everything so much more thrilling, even though Peter knew no one would see them. Darker clouds passed over the car and the rain began to drum heavily on the roof.  
“Oh god, yes ...” Wade hissed, reaching up to cup Peter’s chin in his hand and tip the younger man’s head up. Peter whined, leaning into Wade’s chest, feeling his thigh muscles tremble.  
“You look so hot .. so fucking hot ...”  
Wade’s raspy voice made Peter shudder and clench around Wade’s cock buried deep in his body  
When he finally managed to open his eyes, Peter understood what got his lover so riled up. He could see their reflection in the windshield, their naked bodies tangled and highlighted by small dots of green, red and blue lights from the car's controls.  
From his higher position on Wade’s lap, Peter could even see his own cock straining against his stomach.  
It was too much, the picture making his blood boil and his heart hammer in his chest.  
“I’m coming ...” he whined desperately, bucking his hips even in Wade’s hold.

Wade growled as Peter tipped his head back, thrusting harder into the younger man’s body. The car shook from their movements and Peter’s scream sounded deafening in the enclosed space.

He had come untouched and jolted when Wade’s fingers wrapped around his cock, carefully massaging the overly sensitive flesh. Peter whined through the almost painful aftershocks, eventually stilling Wade’s hand and pulling it away.  
”Enough,” he wheezed, his body still shuddering.  
“Mmh, stay a bit. Please.” Wade purred, his lips close to Peter’s ear, brushing over his earlobe with every word. Always caught off guard by Wade’s ideas, Peter bit back a sob and leaned back again.  
After a moment where the two of them just breathed together, Wade’s scarred hands began roaming over Peter’s body again and despite it being too much still, Peter had to laugh.  
“I hope they clean that car well when we return it,” he giggled and Wade laughed with him.  
“We should just buy it, since we already had our naked butts everywhere. It’s like opening stuff at the supermarket.”  
Peter huffed out a tired laugh and tried to move a bit, pulling a face when he felt Wade still inside him.  
“Are you seriously still hard?”  
“Well, it’s not like I even came, yet...” Wade said matter-of-factly, only a little bit out of breath.  
“What? Why not?”  
“I was distracted,” Wade admitted and sounded bashful all of a sudden. “I was enjoying the show, got my front row seat after all, I better pay attention.”

The remark about their reflections still right in front of them suddenly made Peter shy and he closed his eyes.  
“Too much?” Wade teased, his tome amused and aroused at the same time.  
“Yeah.”  
“Want me to stop?”  
Peter knew he was blushing furiously without having to take a look at the glass in front of them.  
“No.”  
Giggling and obviously enjoying himself, Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and held onto the younger man  
“Then you better buckle up, kinky little spider.”  
”Why am I the kinky o-aah!”  
Peter threw his head back over Wade’s shoulder, clenching his teeth to keep from flat out screaming as Wade pounded into him.  
“Gonna make it quick ... fuck, yeah ... oh god ...,” Wade huffed, planting his feet to the floor of the car, thrusting hard enough to have Peter bouncing up and down.

“Fuck, wait-“ Wade said all of a sudden, out of breath and desperate. Peter tried not to roll his eyes and failed; he was way too sensitive to hold back his whine when Wade pushed him up and manhandled him to turn him over on his lap.  
“Alright, that’s much better. C’mere,” the Merc demanded, closing both arms around Peter’s body. The younger man shuddered when Wade poured more lube between them, knowing full well where this was going, but as much as he dreaded his sore behind the next few days he felt too good to stop.  
“You good?” Wade asked, out of breath, his voice wrecked and low, sending shivers down Peter’s body just like his thrusts did. He could only nod, his mouth falling open, ragged breathing picking up when Wade moved inside him again.

Peter sobbed, overwhelmed as he came again mere minutes later, hard enough to hurt. He slumped to Wade’s chest, tears collecting in his eyes from pure bliss when the other pounded into him erratically, chasing his own orgasm and groaning loudly as he reached it. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of Peter’s ass and would surely leave bruises for at least a few hours.  
Despite being absolutely tired, Peter smirked at that thought.

 

Sighing happily, Wade leaned back into the seat and crossed his arms over his head. While slowly catching his breath, Peter pressed soft kisses onto Wade’s marred skin, caressing his jawline and neck.

“Yeah ... we really need to get a car,” Wade mused, lowering his arms again so he could run his hands over Peter’s sweat slicked back. The young hero giggled, giving a teasing nip to Wade's earlobe.  
The rain was still drumming onto the car steadily and they probably wouldn't see much anyway, so after a bit more cuddling, they slid into the backseat – naked save for their underwear that Wade had fished out from somewhere under the seats. Since they didn't own the car and explaining certain stains at the rental would be a pain.

“So,what now?” Peter asked, leaning back in his seat as he cracked the window open a little to let fresh air in. It was still raining steadily, the clouds still thick and dark grey above them. It was only early afternoon but the sun was nowhere to be found.

 

“Well, now we’re gonna get real wet!” Wade yelled all of a sudden, opening the door on the driver’s side and jumping out, pulling Peter with him. They tumbled into a puddle that had formed around the car. The rain soaked them in seconds, warm drops streaming down fast like in a shower. Peter found himself laughing in Wade's arms as they struggled to get up from the steaming street, both completely naked and dripping wet.

After Peter draped their picnic blanket over both seats, they slid back into the car and waited to dry off, feeling cooled down for the first time in weeks. Eventually the rain stopped and Wade – this time with clothes on – got out of the car to lift it over the tree, so they could make their way home.


End file.
